


By the Moonlight

by GK7



Series: JJP short aus [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Sexual Content, Smut, Star-crossed, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7
Summary: Inspired by their new song "Not by the moon""~Oh swear not by the moon~"
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP short aus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773349
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	By the Moonlight

* * *

Jaebeom was shaken awake by the constant rattle of stones hitting his window in the middle of the night.

"Jaaaeeeebbeeeooommmiiieee" came a long, loud whisper as he finally found the will to open his eyes, to see a dark shadow rippling outside the stained glass of his window. 

"Oh Lord..." he exclaimed under his breath and jumped out of bed to pull it open. 

He fell back a step as a dark figure swiftly jumped in, and before he could speak another word, he was being tackled back onto his giant bed. He bounced a little as his back hit it with an involuntary "oof!" 

"You didn't think I'd forget, did you your highness?" 

"What the hell are you doing here Jinyoungie...?" Jaebeom huffed out. 

Jaebeom was irritated and cold as he sat up. He shivered a little when the freezing wind coming in through the window hit him through his thin night shirt. 

"For the sake of my ego, I shall assume that you are shaking from anticipation." said Jinyoung, climbing on top of him and pushing him back again with a hand on his chest. 

"What do you think _Prince Jinyoung_?" Jaebeom smirked, even as he lay helpless under him. "Shouldn't you display the famous chivalry, that all the ladies of my kingdom swear by, and warm me up properly?" 

He trembled again as Jinyoung's cold fingers found the edge of his shirt and slipped underneath to touch the warm skin.

"I have other plans. And they are anything but chivalrous." Jinyoung whispered, lowering his plush lips to Jaebeom's ear and taking an earlobe between his teeth.

"All I want to know right now is where is my name day present?" Jaebeom whined, his breath hitching. "You gave me nothing at the banquet. Do you realize how disappointed I was?"

"The gift I have prepared for you is not for the innocent eyes of the royal families. Besides, you didn't seem too disappointed when I saw you dancing with all those pretty princesses. For a minute there, I really considered turning this into a wedding gift instead." 

"Now that you're done being petty, my Prince, can I have my gift?" 

Jinyoung lifted his head with a pout. 

"You're no fun Jaebeommie." 

"Yeah, yeah, now give it to me." 

"Not with that attitude." 

"Jinyoung, if you don't give it to me at once, I'm going to dig it out of you-know-where until you're screaming for mercy." 

"Is that a threat or temptation?" Jinyoung bit his lower lip, smiling mischeviously. 

Jaebeom mirrored his smirk as he said, 

"It is exactly what you think it is my Prince." 

And suddenly Jinyoung was on his back pinned underneath Jaebeom. 

"I have more strength than you, you know that right Jaebeommie?" 

"But I also know that you have less self-control." said Jaebeom, straddling Jinyoung and moving his hips in a grinding motion over his crotch.

Jinyoung let out a tiny whimper as his eyes closed in pleasure. 

"There...So who wins now Jinyoungie?"

"You don't want your present?"

Jinyoung panted, grabbing onto the sheets desperately and letting out a keening moan as Jaebeom ran his fingers down his chest, raking his nails through the fabric and over two hardened nubs, all this while continuing to move his hips at a steady pace. 

"This isn't it?" Jaebeom chuckled, bending down to place his mouth over a nipple and suckling on it through the fabric, enjoying the wail that followed and the slow torture he was inflicting on Jinyoung. 

"As flattered as I am my love..." Jinyoung gasped, clenching his teeth and pulling up the sheets on both sides, clearly searching around for his non-existent self control. "...but no, this isn't it."

Jaebeom took pity on him then. Jinyoung's insolence had been punished enough. He climbed off him and pulled him up, pushing him to rest his back against the headboard before climbing up to place his head against Jinyoung's chest, a hand palming his heart. 

Jaebeom loved that, listening to Jinyoung's heart, that beat only for him. No matter who they ended up with, no matter which princess from which kingdom, _this_ would never change and Jaebeom could bet his life on that. 

Jinyoung caressed his face gently and they stayed like that for a while, looking into each other's eyes, the moonlight leaking in through the open window to light up both their faces. 

"You are so beautiful." said Jinyoung. "I think about you all the time, being inside you, having you inside me. I can never have enough of you." 

"You better not." Jaebeom sniffed, closing his eyes and snuggling in deeper. "You have my whole heart, you know that right? It's eternal, our love. You won't get rid of me that easily. I shall haunt your dreams if you try."

"I wrote you an ode." said Jinyoung quietly. 

"An ode?" 

"To our love. That is my gift to you." 

"Sing it to me." 

"I wrote the words, I was hoping you would put it to music and we can both sing it together." 

"Like a project?" Jaebeom said, lifting his head up to look at him in excitement. 

"Yes." Jinyoung chuckled, carding his fingers through Jaebeom's long hair. "Like a project. A gift for us both." 

"How selfish of you my love. The name day is mine." Jaebeom teased. 

"And you know what happens after that right?" Jinyoung said with a quiver in his voice, his face suddenly darkening with sorrow. 

Jaebeom sat up quickly and held Jinyoung's face in his hands. 

"Don't. Don't think about that. I shall delay it as much as I can. They can't marry me off if I haven't chosen a princess yet." 

"You would just be delaying the inevitable Jaebeommie. Your father will uphold the law, come what may. My father is here too. And you know they know about us. There's only so many times we can travel in disguise without one of the servants blabbing. Who's to say they do not force us both to choose our brides by breakfast tomorrow?"

"You are younger, not of age yet. They have to follow the law like you said. It is unbreakable, even for royalty. You still have time." 

"How much time? Mere months? And what about you? Will you not be someone's betrothed by then?" 

"Jinyoungie..." 

"I would die for you tonight if you asked me to Jaebeom, that is how deep my love is for you...would you?" 

"Jinyoungie..."

"Would you ask me to die for you Jaebeom?" 

Jaebeom looked at him for a long moment before bending down to kiss away the tears falling steadily down Jinyoung's cheeks. There was no other answer he could give. He knew very well that their time together had finally come to an end. 

The same thought seemed to have crossed Jinyoung's mind as well, as he pulled Jaebeom to him suddenly and brought their lips together with enough force that Jaebeom tasted blood. The sharp sting in his lips indicated that it was his. But Jinyoung was kissing him and that was all that mattered now. 

Jinyoung's hand slid down to his thinly veiled crotch and Jaebeom let out a moan of pleasure. The sensations heightened by the clock ticking away in both their hearts. 

He grabbed Jinyoung's thighs and pulled him onto his lap, sliding both his hands back to cup his bottom. Jinyoung let out a whimper as he squeezed the flesh hard. It must have been painful but they were both too far gone to care. 

The pain was good. A reminder of their love that they could carry around like a memory, until the end of their days. Like a talisman. Beautiful and eternal. 

Overwhelmed by the surging emotions and the reality of their situation finally setting in, Jaebeom pulled back with tears in his own eyes and ripped Jinyoung's shirt strings apart to reveal his beautiful body, unmarked, as they hadn't been with each other for so long.

They had danced around their families for the entire evening to sneak in secret touches and meaningful looks across the banquet hall, barely exchanging a word as the royals descended from all the neighboring kingdoms for Prince Jaebeom's coronation. 

A piece of parchment fell out of the fabric and they both paused for a moment to look at it. 

"The ode?" Jaebeom whispered. 

"Yes." Jinyoung answered, picking it up and looking at it as if seeing it for the first time. 

Jaebeom watched his long, nimble fingers play with it for a moment before placing it carefully on the cabinet beside Jaebeom's bed. 

Jaebeom pulled him back then, bringing their mouths together again as he ran his hand all over Jinyoung's naked torso. 

"Off..." Jinyoung mumbled against his lips, tugging at his night shirt. 

Jaebeom quickly removed it and threw it across the room, not caring that it landed on a delicate vase he had been gifted just this evening and it came crashing down on the floor, shattering into a hundred pieces with a deafening sound. 

But Jinyoung and Jaebeom were beyond care, their bodies molded together as they finally got rid of the last few items of clothing still acting as barriers between them. 

Hearts beating together, fingers intertwined tightly, they kissed and bit and licked every inch of flesh they could reach, placing numerous tiny bruises all over their bodies, marking them for each other.

Suddenly, there were thundering footsteps outside the door and a loud hammering. Ofcourse their fathers had kept an eye on them. Ofcourse Jinyoung had been followed. 

But Jaebeom seemed determined to continue as he made his way down Jinyoung's belly despite the noise. 

"Jaebeommie..." Jinyoung whimpered, pushing at his head lightly as Jaebeom took him into his mouth, his movements urgent now. 

Their time was up. 

"Jaebeommie please..." 

Jinyoung keened, squirming on the sheets, even as the hammering continued so loud, that the bolt seemed in danger of snapping any moment. 

But Jaebeom wouldn't stop. Jinyoung tried to muffle his sounds with an arm, though his moans were sure to go unheard amidst all the pounding. 

He grabbed a lock of Jaebeom's hair and pulled at it forcefully. But instead of moving away, Jaebeom seemed to go into a frenzy as his tongue swirled and his head bobbed at a faster rythm. 

And finally, it was too much. Jinyoung's back arched off the bed as the pounding on the door turned into the slow, powerful thuds of mutliple shoulders being pushed against it. 

He let out an involuntary wail as the pleasure washed over him, Jaebeom still adamant on keeping his movements going until Jinyoung was practically convulsing and the bedsheet ripped with a loud tearing sound under his tight grip. 

Finally, Jaebeom pulled away, gasping for air as he climbed up over Jinyoung quickly, caging him in protectively. Jinyoung looked beautiful, radiant, exquisite, every word that Jaebeom could think of to describe his beauty and more, his flushed face shining under the moonlight. 

"I will never forget you my love..." Jinyoung panted, looking at Jaebeom through half closed eyes, the agony in them spilling out with his tears. "I swear this by-" 

"Don't." said Jaebeom, swallowing the rest of his words with his lips. 

"Why not?" Jinyoung whispered, breaking the kiss and gripping Jaebeom tighter as the bolt finally gave way and the door crashed open, over a dozen footsteps thundering in behind them. 

"The moon is out." Jaebeom whispered as he was pulled back with immense force and ripped away from Jinyoung. 

Forever. 

*

By the next evening, there was only the sound of a little bird chirping as she fluttered in through the still open window. 

She hopped around over the broken pieces of painted porcelain on the floor, over the ripped shirt hanging by a sliver from the bed post, over the torn sheets on the empty bed and then onto a piece of parchment fluttering on the cabinet by the bed. 

She pecked at it lightly, cocking her tiny head in curiosity, the words written on it making no sense to her. 

But the next moment, her head snapped up again as music flowed in through the window.

Ahh...the traveler was back! He would always play his instrument when she wanted to sing. Perhaps he might like a gift in return?

She picked up the piece of parchment in her tiny beak and flew out of the window, scanning the ground below for her friend. She found him lounging against a tree in the premises of the Prince's castle with a flute in his hand. 

She flew straight towards him and dropped the parchment unceremoniously over his head before settling down on a branch of her tree. 

The music stopped and the royal musician looked up as a piece of parchment fluttered down into his lap, followed by a loud chirping calling his attention from above. 

He had been playing in malencholy, in light of the recent news he had heard on his return. The rest of the Kingdom did not know but the palace inhabitants did, and his heart ached for the lost lovers, making him turn his steps towards the now empty castle of the heartbroken Prince. His own sensitive heart could do with some respite. 

"Thank you baby bird! A gift for me?" 

The chirping began again. The language of the birds was so simple. 

"It's an ode." he whispered looking at the elegant scribbles. 

"You want me to turn it into a song?" he called out, looking back up at the bird. 

Some more loud chirping and the musician laughed, his heart lifting despite himself. 

"Okay, okay, your wish is my command baby bird." 

As the sun set on the horizon and the moon rose again, there was only the sound of the wind rustling through the trees and rushing in through the still open window, swaying the torn shirt still hanging from the bed post and rippling through the sheets on the still empty bed, bathed in moonlight again. 

And in the end, there was only the moon shining through the window, the wind rustling through the sheets... 

...and a song on Youngjae's lips. 

\-- _fin_ \--

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've been so overwhelmed with all the content we've been getting for the new comeback, it's like a dream come true. GOT7 have a narrative again and I couldn't help penning down this story as tribute. I hope you guys enjoy. I don't want to make you guys cry too much so the ending is open. What happens after that is open to your interpretation and the level of angst you're able to bear.
> 
> If you want me to write a sequel I will surely do that in the future. Let me know. <3
> 
> Edit: Picture credit to owners.


End file.
